


All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like this is seriously so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: If you're still taking malec prompts, could you do one with nose and/or cheek kisses?





	All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need

It was a Saturday morning when Magnus realized Alec's habit for the first time. It was annoyingly commonplace for Alec to have to leave and head to the Institute when the sun had just barely lit up the sky, and that morning was no exception. Magnus usually slept right through it when Alec got out of bed, considering he could probably sleep through a natural disaster without even stirring. But that morning while kicking the covers off of his body, Alec had accidentally kicked Magnus as well, which of course caused him to let out a very displeased groan.

"Sorry," Alec had said, but Magnus could hear the smile in his voice, so he threw a pillow at him for good measure. Alec's soft laugh had echoed as he walked into the bathroom, and Magnus drifted back off with the noise. However, once Magnus woke up, it was always nearly impossible for him to fall back asleep, so try as he might, he ended up laying there half conscious as Alec went about his morning routine. When Alec was ready to go, he leaned down, pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Magnus' nose and whispered, "I love you," before he stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The action caused Magnus to wake up completely, taken aback by such a sweet gesture.

It was definitely not the last time it happened. On two other occasions where Magnus was half asleep, Alec kissed his nose and told him he loved him. It made Magnus wonder exactly when the tradition had started, and what had caused him to do it in the first place. One night he decided to ask. He had poured both of them a glass of wine, and they were sitting close together on the couch discussing the events of both of their days, when Magnus remembered to bring it up.

"You always kiss my nose and tell me you love me before you leave," Magnus said, completely diverging from what he was talking about just a few seconds ago. Alec looked somewhat shocked, raising his eyebrows as he took another sip of his wine. 

"I know," he said, confusion lacing his voice. 

"When did you start doing that?" Magnus asked, and he smiled reassuringly when Alec's cheeks flushed. His boyfriend set his wine glass down on the coffee table and stared at his hands, which rested in his lap. 

He didn't meet Magnus' eyes as he answered, "That week when we weren't talking...I realized that I took it for granted before, waking up next to you. I promised myself that I would never do that again, and when I got up that morning after the party I was so happy because you were smiling in your sleep, and it really hit me then that I had you back."

A tingly feeling settled in Magnus' stomach, and he set his wine glass down to take hold of Alec's hands, allowing a wide smile to spread across his face. "That still doesn't explain why you do it," he said softly, squeezing Alec's fingers.

Alec looked up at him hesitantly, but his shoulders relaxed immediately when he saw Magnus' expression. "I tell you I love you because I  _do_  love you, and I want to tell you as much as possible, and...I kiss your nose because it's cute." His cheeks flushed more as the words left his mouth, and Magnus couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up in his throat.

"You think my  _nose_  is cute?" he asked, and Alec offered him a sheepish grin.

"I think everything about you is cute," he retorted, scooting forward to press his lips to Magnus' forehead. "I'm your boyfriend." He moved to kiss Magnus' cheek. "It's my job." With that, he connected their lips, and Magnus practically melted into him, closing his eyes. It lasted for all of five seconds before he couldn't keep the smile off of his face anymore, and Alec pulled back slightly with a laugh, pressing their foreheads together. Magnus' mind drifted back to Isabelle's words to him back before him and Alec had ever gotten together.

_"I'm not sure if you noticed but my brother is not exactly warm and fuzzy."_

She clearly had no idea just how soft Alec was when his walls were down. He'd have to tell her about it someday, once he was sure Alec wouldn't kill him for giving his sister details about their relationship. 

That night, Magnus felt asleep with a giddy smile on his face, knowing that even if he wasn't awake to feel or hear it, he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts/come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
